User talk:70.192.212.190
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User talk:The Dragon Demands page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Dragon Demands (Talk) 21:03, February 26, 2013 Hello Dragon Demands, Let me start out by saying that this message is not a plea for forgiveness or an request to be unblocked, I deserve neither right now, this is a apology for my edit I made to the front of the Robb Stark page.There was a kid at school today that spoiled that very bit of information today and it,quite simply, pissed me off. That is no excuse for doing what I did and I immediately regretted it. I was sent a friendly message from the head admin guy, I was unsure if it was automated or not. I then tried messaging him to apologize by but I got no responses. I think that permanently banning me was the appropriate response. If you would also like to ban my home computer(before I was using my school laptop) I, as a fellow fan, would understand completely. Sincerely, Bobby :You buffoon. A smarter man might have claimed some idiot kid got onto his computer so it was unfair to ban his IP address. Instead, you admitted you added what you did, out of anger. Of course, I think you're making that crap story up, but even if not it's irrelevant. You added a god-damned taunting message about "spoilers -oops!" to the Robb Stark page. Do you seriously think we're naive enough to let you off on that? Moreover your first IP address was from Nashville, the second from Baltimore, so you seem adept at the trolling tactic of using proxy IP addresses. So we've gone ahead and locked all relevant pages such as "Robb Stark" from anonymous editing. This current IP address will be permanently banned as well. Any further attempt to come onto this wiki will be permanently banned regardless of the content.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:54, February 26, 2013 (UTC) No, I am sorry, I was being honest. I deserved getting banned. I could not make up a story about how some idiot kid got on to my ip address because I am already some idiot kid... I'm in 9th grade and live in Maryland. I always use a proxy server on my school lap top so I can get on too 4chan and Reddit, which are blocked. After you banned me from replying on that computer I reply ed at home. I understand your anger but my apology was sincere. I'm normally an agreeable person but I can be a huge asshole some times. It was also selfishness , It ruined my day so I wanted to ruin a few other persons's days You also said I was naive because I thought you would let me off. I never thought this, I said I was not trying to get unbanned just trying to apologize. I am sorry if that offends you :Shut up. You were already warned. Just for that you're now banned from responding on your own talk page. This may come as a surprise to you, but even if I believed what you're saying - which I don't - this wiki has no use for 9th grade teenagers who rush online to edit in a fury. The Season 3 trailer got 10 million edits in 2 days. There's some overlap there, but estimates run that the Season 2 finale was watched live by at last 4 million people. We're going to have hundreds, literally hundreds, of editors pouring in here the next couple of days....do you realize how utterly expendable you are? Enough new editors are coming in that we can afford not to give you a second chance, you're nothing special. You simply screwed up, there's no coming back from something like that. Moreover, making an example of you will hopefully let others know that this is NOT a wiki to screw around on.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:03, February 27, 2013 (UTC)